


To Object A Holy Matrimony

by sunshinelion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, It ended up being fluff and tiny angst, It started off wrong and I just went with it, It was suppose to be Humor, Kind of a dash, M/M, a lot of fluff, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelion/pseuds/sunshinelion
Summary: For someone who prided his vision so much, Donghyuck really was blind when he looked at the invitation for a wedding. Thinking it was Mark's, his boyfriend who he was currently arguing with, Donghyuck goes through the challenge of trying to get his man back.He really should have read properly to have known it's not Mark's wedding and saved himself the embarrassment.





	To Object A Holy Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, it's not beta-read. i'll maybe do it a day after it's posted. also, this was suppose to be humor, it really was. I Tried My Best, but i started it off with a pinch of angst and it just... went from there.

Sunlight filtered through the curtains of the kitchen, blanketing Donghyuck in its warmth as he portioned the rice for this morning's breakfast for four. He smiles in satisfaction to himself once he's sat the bowls on the dining table which was already full with a large pot of his mother's recipe for kimchi stew he's perfected himself, a few side dishes from last night's leftovers and a vegetable omelette he made a few moments earlier. It looked like a feast when it was made for four, a little bit too much than the usual morning breakfasts for two that Donghyuck was accustomed to, but he kept it at the back of his mind.

It was a good morning, after all, with the Sun being warm but not suffocating, the humidity of the day being just right, nice enough to not make him break out into a terrible sweat and the scenery outside of the window was beautiful. Nothing could possibly turn today awful for Donghyuck.

"When are you going back home?" Renjun demanded rather than asked while settling himself in his seat, face set in a deep frown and glare as he grabbed his spoon, feeding himself some plain rice.

Donghyuck guessed it wasn't a nice day for everyone in this house.

"I just got here last night!" Donghyuck pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And you're welcome for preparing you breakfast." Donghyuck added with a soft bite and a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you, Donghyuck." Jeno said as he entered the room and pulled his chair back carefully before seating himself, Jaemin following him closely from behind, a hand tugging on his shirt.

"See? That's how you treat a guest." Donghyuck chirped happily, hands going to gesture at Jeno.

"You're not really a welcomed guest." Renjun hissed, before he's going to ladle some stew for Jaemin who was clearly still too sleepy to function properly for breakfast, serving it to him with a soft smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you, Injoon." Jaemin thanked Renjun, smiling just as softly, Donghyuck gripping the back of his own chair to cease himself from cringing. 

"Don't do that when you're even more gross with Mark, Dongyuck." Jeno breathed out a laugh, shaking his head, only to mutter a whisper of, "Oh shit." when he realized what just slipped out of his mouth.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Donghyuck stated, pushing his chair under the table to its original position, the noise causing the others around the table to flinch.

He goes to walk out of the door, but he catches the brief conversation which contained sighs and a, "You know that's only allowed after the third day of their arguments." along with a meek, "I'm sorry." as the reply. Donghyuck doesn't bother to listen to the rest as his chest clenches uncomfortably, and he decides to sit in front of their television. Usually, Donghyuck preferred to use his phone to watch shows rather than the television since his phone was already equipped with all the necessary applications, but a large portion of his phone also had a lot of Mark engraved in every crook and cranny of it, so he opts for the television.

He turns it on with the use of the remote that was already on the couch before flopping himself onto the same couch, just a few millimeters away from the remote. The first show that comes on is Masked Singer, a show Mark has always dreamed of Donghyuck entering even though he wasn't an idol, saying his voice would amaze the audience and have them hooked. He said if the show wanted to do something different, then Mark would suggest for Donghyuck, a non-idol, to go and show off his talents to people, then he would expose that he's currently studying both Criminology and Chemistry. Donghyuck would always snort, slapping Mark gently on the thigh, replying with a loud, "You're a fucking idiot." that diluted due to the evident color of pink dusting his cheeks.

Donghyuck groaned as he dropped his whole upper body on the couch, taking hold of one of Jaemin's many soft pillows to hug close to him. Donghyuck was aware that he wasn't exactly the best human being alive, but the hatred the universe seemed to show him during these times was downright unfair for Donghyuck.

' _These times_ ' referring to the week of break Donghyuck and Mark took every four months, mostly due to petty arguments that could be resolved if Donghyuck didn't leave the house they shared and did what smart people did in a healthy relationship - sit down together after cooling off in the same house and discussing through the issue.

Unfortunately for Mark and himself, Donghyuck was only smart in the academics department and not the application-of-knowledge-in-life department. Donghyuck often allowed his emotions to consume him, and then it would be his ego and pride. Truth be told, half of the time, Donghyuck would leave the house in rage, and maybe it was also because of Donghyuck's sometimes overly dramatic behavior due to how much the people around him has spoiled him, especially Mark. After at least 30 minutes of pondering about the issue in the cafe he frequented often after an argument with Mark, the rage would dissipate and all that was left was shame. He wanted to go back home to Mark, he wanted to hug Mark and apologize, but then he would be too ashamed to do so. 

It usually takes three days for him to put down his ego and pride, but then he decided that three days wasn't 'aesthetic' enough and the odd number didn't settle well with him, so he chose to wait for the seventh day.

Seven was also an odd number when you looked at it like that, but it was a week, and a week sounded aesthetic enough for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck intently watched the show, feeling his throat adjust itself whenever a participant used a few techniques that Donghyuck personally never used for himself when singing but found interesting. Once the commercial comes on and he hears the clutter of tableware from the kitchen, signifying that the trio were done with their meal, Donghyuck began getting up from the couch, though a card on the coffee table suddenly caught his eye.

Aware that though while the universe hated him, fate didn't, so Donghyuck was sure fate was trying to tell him something when a card caught his eye. He reaches for the card, stretching his body uncomfortably. It was a card with a marbled design, gentle magenta and royal blue being its main colors. There was a white diamond etched in the middle top of the card, and embroidered on it was a cursive, "Invitation". Donghyuck tilted his head to the right. An invitation? For what? If the three ever got invited to something, they would usually inform their friendship group, to make sure someone knew in case they got kidnapped and something devastating happened to them.

Also because they wanted to show off the invitations they would get to fashion shows and the after parties, but that was the second reason.

Opening the card, Donghyuck's vision zoomed in on two things.

Wedding and Mark Lee.

"What the fuck do you mean Mark Lee is getting fucking married?!" Donghyuck screeched, dropping the invitation as if it was a burning hot pan.

"Donghyuck? What's wrong?" Jaemin worriedly asked as he races to the living room, letting out a breath of relief when he realized Donghyuck wasn't hurt.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? My fucking boyfriend is getting married and it sure as hell isn't with me! We're literally on a one-week break, and it hasn't even been a day? He's getting fucking married?" Donghyuck spat out the last word with venom lacing it, and it sure felt like venom in his mouth.

"What the hell are you saying?" Renjun questioned, entering the living room when Donghyuck began ranting.

"That!" Donghyuck accusingly pointed a finger to the invitation which now laid on the floor, as if it had offended him in the most cruel way known to mankind.

The three friends blinked at him, brows furrowed in confusion as they look at the letter. "Donghyuck, it's not what you-" Jeno spoke, but Donghyuck cut him off.

"Don't fucking talk to me. You're all dead to me." Donghyuck said, roughly snatching his car keys from the television's table as he left the house, stunning the three.

* * *

"Doesn't he remember that Taeyong and Jaehyun are getting married today?" Jaemin asked his two boyfriends, picking up the invitation, opening it to see what had Donghyuck seen to cause the outburst.

"I think his eyes only zoned into the 'Mark Lee' at the edge where they wrote the family members’ names." Jeno sighed out, placing his chin on Jaemin's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It's Donghyuck, of course the first shit he would look at is Mark's name." Renjun said, tiredly falling onto the couch. "C'mere." He mumbled, hands going up to beckon Jeno and Jaemin to be on the couch with him.

"Should we tell him?" Jeno questioned, settling himself onto Renjun's right as Jaemin settled himself on Renjun's left.

"The fact you even asked that instead of stating it means you want to see the stupid stunt he'll pull later." Renjun scoffed, and Jaemin chuckled.

"Sometimes I pity Mark for having a boyfriend who's into dramas and theatrics who also brings all of that into his daily life." Jaemin laughed out, and the other two giggle along with him, agreeing.

* * *

Donghyuck was in pure rage, anger and betrayal as he pressed on the gas, accelerating his car's speed yet mindful of the speed limits. He might be consumed with emotions again and was about to spill tears while driving, but he didn't want to be pulled over by a cop and given a speed ticket. He'd rather jump out of his moving car than add more to his stress which would cause him to cry in front of said cop that's suppose to give him a ticket.

It was ridiculous for Donghyuck, yet it also wasn't. The notion of Mark getting married one day after their argument was just insane, and wedding preparations usually took months. It was ridiculous because if Mark was cheating on him with someone else behind his back, Donghyuck knew Mark or anyone else for that matter wouldn't have sent wedding invites to their mutual friends who they've known since they were in middle school. Donghyuck was also positive his friends would never hide this from him if Mark really did pull this off.

Though, there's the little voice in the back of his head that informed him that of course Mark would choose someone else over Donghyuck. It wasn't difficult to fall out of love with Donghyuck, the boy who snipes back with heat much more than necessary to certain things, the boy who sneezes into Mark's shirt whenever he's crying which resulted in more shame, tears and snot, the same boy who would leave the house whenever he's angry and only come back a week after. It wasn't hard to find someone better because they're everywhere around Mark, some maybe even waiting for a chance with the boy.

Donghyuck squeezed the steering wheel as a pathetic sob leaves his lips and the tears start streaming down his face.

He carefully maneuvered his car to the side of the road, where once he was safe and aware that his windows were tinted and the only thing he can hear were the cars all zooming past by him, he pushed his seat back, gaining enough space for him to bring his knees up to hug them against his chest, before he's wailing loudly and the hot tears come down in a never ending waterfall. He cries into the space between his knees and he feels his jeans soak up all the liquid, wetting his legs under the jeans. He allows himself to cry continuously until his throat started to hurt too much and his eyes are swollen terribly. He seats himself back against his car seat, looking out of his window.

The Sun was still shining, the day was still nice, but Donghyuck felt completely miserable now. So much for thinking nothing could ruin his day today, Donghyuck muses bitterly. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it with his thumbprint, mindful of avoiding the face of Mark which presented itself stunningly on both his lockscreen and homescreen. He scrolled through his contacts until it landed on a name he was familiar with, grinning as he pressed the call button for the name.

"Hello?" The receiver sounded, and Donghyuck lets out a cough to bring back his voice before he replies.

"Hey, Yeri. Do you want to do my makeup today?" Donghyuck questioned.

As miserable as he felt, he knows that he couldn't leave it like this. He couldn't let Mark marry someone else when he was the one Mark had late night conversations with about how their wedding would be once they were both ready for it. He couldn't let Mark marry someone else when they've promised each other every night about their love for one another.

He actually could, but not without a fight. Not without showing the world how much he loved Mark Lee, and making sure that person knows to love Mark Lee just as much as he does.

* * *

Donghyuck stopped by a tailored suit shop he often goes to with Mark whenever a special occasion was taking place. He parked his car outside of the building, before leaving his car to the sunshine and stepping inside of the building. The temperature difference between his car and the outside was comforting, but the blast of air condition to his body once he entered the building made him wince. He hugged his hoodie closer to his body as he went to take the elevator which was already awaiting for its next passenger. He pressed on number '10' and waited patiently. The elevator music was playing, and he sadly snickers at the memory of Mark and him crazily dancing in the elevator whenever they're alone to the elevator music. The first time they caught sight of the camera in the elevator, they pointed their fingers to it and had excitedly waved, jumping around like little toddlers. Now, Donghyuck eyes the camera at the far edge, black and small. He lifted his two fingers in a V sign, and gave it a mild smirk.

The elevator dings and Donghyuck checks to see the level. Once he's sure it was level 10, he leaves the elevator and goes to the far end of the floor, smiling as he looked out of the vast glass windows showcasing the outside world. It really was a pretty day, and if only Donghyuck felt just as pretty, it would have been a wonderful day.

Donghyuck shakes his head as he pushes the glass doors to Y&S Tailored open. If he wanted to get his man back, he can't be wallowing himself in constant pity. He needed to exude confidence - confidence in being him, and confidence in being able to be with Mark properly. 

Sicheng was tending to a customer when Donghyuck entered, and Donghyuck knew not to disturb him, so he goes to the cashier and presses on the bell. Yuta comes out of the room at the back, beaming once he sees Donghyuck.

"Hey, Donghyuck. Here to pick up your suit from last time?" Yuta asked, going to the boy before his expression changes to worry. "Wait, why are your eyes so swollen and red? Are you okay? Why are you alone?" Yuta bombarded, hands moving to cup Donghyuck's cheek worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just the usual, I guess." Donghyuck breathes out, voice raspy from the crying. "Anyways, yeah. Tell me that suit's going to make people fall for me." Donghyuck said, ignoring the other questions.

Yuta doesn't look so convinced, yet he knows not to pry the younger and to respect his privacy, so he lets out a chuckle. "If by 'people' you mean Mark, I think he falls for you even when you're in your outdated unicorn pajamas. Wait here, I'll go get it, but yes, it would do that." Yuta lifted a finger, and he's off to the room at the right where they keep all of their customers' tailored suits and dresses.

"Excuse me." Sicheng said as his soft eyes gestured to his customers, hands briefly and gently holding onto Donghyuck’s biceps, and Donghyuck nods in understanding before going to settle in one of the plush seats.

Sicheng punches in a few times on the cash register, before he's giving the customer the card machine. The ritual goes as per usual, and Donghyuck eyes how happy and satisfied the customers seem with the service. It reminds him of the first time he came to the store with Mark as per Ten's recommendation. The two tailors had been so kind and patient when explaining all of the different types of fabrics, designs and decorations on suits that they could and would accommodate to doing. With being regulars, the two eventually became their close friends.

"Hey." Donghyuck muttered as Sicheng came to sit opposite of him after his customers had left and he had waved them off.

"Hi. How're you today?" Sicheng smiled gently, carefully almost.

"Just peachy." Donghyuck replied and Sicheng nodded, before he goes on to talk about the puppies and kittens he and Yuta just adopted a week ago, knowing that it could lighten Donghyuck's mood up slightly, and it did.

Donghyuck giggled genuinely, cooing with happiness blooming in his chest as he was given the photos of the puppies and kittens to see. The kittens were on top of the puppies, and one of the puppies was licking one of the kittens' faces. They looked so adorable and like they got along so well, Donghyuck couldn't resist.

"He... kind of looks like Mark." Donghyuck said, eyes lingering on the kitten being licked.

"He does! We actually named him Minnie, taken from Mark's Korean name, Minhyung." Sicheng giggled. "We named the puppy licking him Haechan, which means full sun, which is your nickname." He continued, looking at Donghyuck with plenty of care in his orbs.

Donghyuck feels his throat constrict, so he clears it and nods, hastily returning the phone. "That's cute." He simply says, and thank God Yuta chooses that time to appear from the room.

"Here you go, Donghyuck. It's already been paid for." Yuta said as he hands Donghyuck his encased suit.

"What? By who?" Donghyuck asked, surprise evident in his features and voice.

"By Mark, of course. Who else?" Yuta smiles, and Donghyuck had to clear his throat again.

It was confusing. Why would Mark pay for his suit when he was getting married? Donghyuck decided not to think about it too much as he thanked the two, leaving to go to Yeri's house to do final touches on his face. Donghyuck was pretty sure it would be a night reception, so he could take his time in dolling himself up and making him look like the most beautiful man on Earth. Mark Lee was sure to fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

 "We should've told him." Sicheng deadpanned to his lover as he sipped on the tea Yuta made a few minutes after Donghyuck left. "He looked completely devastated."

"He is completely devastated." Yuta sighed out, drinking his own coke.

"I feel horrible for not telling him." Sicheng said, guiltily pouting and fiddling with his cup.

"I think... it's better to not tell him. Everything he's feeling, maybe it could lead to a better relationship for the both of them? As much as Mark loves Donghyuck, you know he gets frustrated and upset when Donghyuck leaves the house." Yuta comforted Sicheng, placing a hand on his knee.

"I still feel terrible."

"So do I."

"But they need to grow and learn."

"Yes, yes they do." Yuta leaned in to give Sicheng a soft kiss and Sicheng replied it with a kiss just as gentle.

* * *

_Donghyuck nervously fidgeted behind the wooden doors in front of him, imposing and intimidating. He was dressed in a white suit and a black tie with gold decors and intricate details on its wrists and cuffs. He bites his lips as he feels a hand pat his back._

_"It's your day, Donghyuck. Breathe." His father laughs out, rubbing a comforting hand on Donghyuck's back._

_"Yeah, yeah. Let's just hope I don't piss myself in front of everyone." Donghyuck snaps, before his eyes go wide. "What if I piss in front of Mark and he decides to break off the wedding?" Donghyuck asks, completely terrified._

_"He's seen you piss yourself in the middle of the night at the forest when you were 14, I don't think he'd break off your wedding for that." His father snorts out, and Donghyuck flinches at the memory._

_"Ugh, don't remind me."_

_Suddenly, the melody of the piano reaches his ears through the wooden door and he stiffens again, hands going clammy. He figures Mark would be grossed out by his clammy hands, but well, it wouldn't be the first time Mark held his clammy hands. He breathes out as he loops his arm around his father's, the elder giving him a proud smile to which he returned back weakly._

_The door was pulled open from the inside, and Donghyuck couldn't even look around the room. All he saw was Mark Lee, clad in a black suit, smiling widely at him down the aisle._

"Wakey wakey, Sunshine!" Yeri pulled on the comforter Donghyuck was using, harshly exposing Donghyuck to the cold air of her room.

"Give it back." Donghyuck whined, not bothering to open his eyes as his hands searched for the comforter that was rudely taken away from him.

"No, you dumbass. Get up or else I can't make you look beautiful enough." Yeri encouraged, before she leaned over to Donghyuck to rip off the face mask he was wearing, patting his face carefully to make sure all of the serum goes into his skin.

Donghyuck lets out a groan, before he sits straight, huffing out a, "Fine."

Donghyuck takes a seat in front of Yeri's dressing table which already had multiple products presented on top. Yeri grabbed a foundation brush and a foundation that matched Donghyuck's skin tone before applying it on the other. Once complete, she dampened a beauty blender with the spray bottle full of water on her table. While she dabbed on Donghyuck's face, Donghyuck looked at his reflection.

He looked a lot better compared to a few hours ago. He looked well-rested, and though his heart brought an uncomfortable feeling to his chest, he still felt quite giddy and was grinning from ear to ear thanks to that dream. His eyes were less swollen, and Donghyuck knew Yeri knows how to hide nasty swollen eyes. She's done it many times for herself during exam week, after all. His skin looks dewy and fresh, healthy and glowing. He had to admit, he looked pretty as is.

"You know," He starts off, and Yeri hums in reply. "I really love Mark." He says, with as much love as he could conjure.

"I'm aware." Yeri laughs out, as she brushes highlighter to his cheeks.

* * *

Donghyuck was standing out of the church's door, awaiting for the "If anyone objects to this wedding and presents why they can't be lawfully joined together in this holy matrimony, please come forth." signal. Once he hears it and there's a brief pause, he takes a deep breath before he pushes the doors wide open.

"I object because the man standing on that aisle is in love with me and is suppose to marry me!" Donghyuck screams out as he puffs his chest out with all his might, willing his hands and voice to not tremble.

He looks straight forward at the aisle, looking at - wait, that isn't Mark. That's Taeyong and Jaehyun.

"Uh..." Taeyong starts off, awkwardly before a burst of laughter comes from the audience and Donghyuck turns to see Renjun cackling out loud. Taeyong rolls his eyes, now aware slightly of what was going on. "I'm sorry, but I think you meant my brother." Taeyong says softly.

Donghyuck, mortified, looked at the audience for Mark, who was sitting near the edge of the wooden seat, a small amount of space beside him open for one more person to sit, and he looks just as mortified. It only lasted for a second on Mark though, before he rolls his eyes too, and pats the space beside him.

"Sorry to break it to you, but neither Taeyong nor Jaehyun loves you. It's me." Mark says, and Donghyuck squeaks as he runs to sit beside Mark, the audience giggling lightly to themselves.

"Go on, don't mind me! I can see Jaehyun annoyed because he wants to kiss Taeyong already!" Donghyuck announces, before he's curling up into Mark's arm, gripping his arms tightly enough to cut off the blood circulation.

Mark laughs once more, before he leans down to press a kiss on top of Donghyuck's head. "You look beautiful today." Mark whispers, and Donghyuck's only reply was to squeeze his arm tighter.

During the reception, Renjun was still cackling as he replayed the scene with his own words. "I fucking swear, my heart jumped but when I realized it was Donghyuck, I just wanted to scream and kick something!" Renjun said, laughing more as he pushed himself back against his seat.

"That's honestly not very nice." Donghyuck huffed out, sulkily eating his rice while Mark stroke his hand under the table.

"It's not. Yuta and Sicheng told us you looked like shit when you went to see them, but like, is it our fault we figured you needed this push?" Renjun raised his brow, daring Donghyuck to defy him.

Donghyuck wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't do that, so he just pouted and proceeded to feed himself.

"Are you coming back home today?" Mark asked quietly, looking at Donghyuck hopefully.

"Of course." Donghyuck replied, and they both meet halfway to peck each other's lips.

* * *

Mark and Donghyuck were lying on their bed together after the wedding and had changed into comfortable clothes, their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Donghyuck was a little bit lower since they had the same height but he wanted to place his head on Mark's chest. He could feel Mark's hands under his large shirt, rubbing soothing circles on his skin. He sighed happily, feeling so much content and relief now after the embarrassment had dissipated.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mark asked once he feels Donghyuck completely comfortable in his hold.

Donghyuck was silent for a few moments, and Mark was patient, awaiting for the other's reply. "Yes, please." Donghyuck said finally, voice barely a whisper.

"Like this or you want to look at me?" Mark questioned again, and Donghyuck pulled away from him first, sitting cross legged on the bed with Mark following his actions.

"You talk first. It's always me talking when we argue." Donghyuck said and as the words leave his mouth, he just realized how awfully true that was. He had never allowed Mark to speak whenever they argue. It was always just him going off and then leaving.

"Since we're going to talk properly, I want to start off with saying I love you. I really do, everyday. There's no one else I would want, and I love every part of you, but it hurts me when you walk out the door whenever we fight. Sometimes I don't know if it's going to be the last time you walk out the door, y'know? I know you won't leave me on your own accord, but like... You get angry, and I get worried when I think about you driving in anger and I just- Yeah." Mark takes a shaky breath, reaching to hold Donghyuck's hands tightly, giving them a squeeze. 

"Go on, I'm here." Donghyuck encouraged, stroking Mark's knuckles with his thumb.

"And as much as I trust you, sometimes I'm not sure if you're really coming back and I miss you every second you're gone. I'm worried sick every time you're gone and at first it was funny. People made jokes about this when it first happened but the more it happened, the more scared I get. I'm more scared of losing you than I'm scared of being homeless and dying with someone torturing me, Donghyuck. You're my whole world, and I don't think I say that enough because we're always more caught up in snappy replies and rough actions for love. People say it's cool and edgy, but I sometimes worry that we'd end up letting it slip our minds just how much we love each other." Mark was trying not to cry now as he gripped Donghyuck's hands even tighter, and Donghyuck softly pulled the older by his thighs, bringing him to sit on his lap.

Donghyuck hugged Mark closer to him, letting him cry in his shoulders as he felt his own batch of tears proceed to stream down his cheeks a second time today, but with tears full of not only sadness, but also love and comfort.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I love you, and I know you know, but I'll just say it. You're everything that makes me happy and everything that makes me go insane with hurt sometimes. I'm fucking stupid and I keep leaving each time with no reason at all now, really. I just end up outside like it's a routine and it really isn’t okay. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know I made you feel that way but trust me, I'll do my best to always come back home to you. There's no other place that makes me feel like I belong other than with you. I love you." Donghyuck says, pressing a gentle kiss on Mark's forehead as he slowly starts to sniffle instead of cry. "I'll work on my habit, okay? And I'll sit down and talk with you whenever we argue. I'll cool down only at home and no where else. I'll always be with you."

Mark hiccuped as he said, "I'll fucking lock you up if you leave me again."

Donghyuck giggled as he replied with a gentle, "Anything you want, Mark. I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it! i might try to do a similar fic but actually make it humor next time, but i'll leave this one as it is, hehe. 
> 
> twitter: @markmentary!


End file.
